


No Room For A U-Haul

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Memory Loss, Metahumans, Post-Break Up, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Maggie returns to National City with a secret.





	No Room For A U-Haul

**Author's Note:**

> For Sanvers Week Day 6

Maggie nearly dropped her cell phone when she spotted Alex and Kara at the counter in Noonan’s.

“I can’t stay long.” Kara grabbed three plates loaded with cinnamon rolls off the counter. “Snapper’s probably staking out my workspace now. I owe him an article in a couple of hours, and he likes to send me feedback – mostly snide comments on how I can’t spell and I’m too liberal for my own good – at least twice before he’ll approve it.”

Alex chuckled, and the sound skittered along Maggie’s nerves.  She sucked in a deep breath. God, she’d missed Alex’s laughter. “Is it better or worse than when Cat Grant sent you into a flurry of tears because she insulted your favorite Christmas sweater?”

Standing several people behind the Danvers sisters, Maggie used her smaller size to her advantage. It had been almost a year since she’d seen Alex. She leaned around the couple in front of her. Damn! That new haircut was daring! And hot.

The move was a mistake. Kara had to be using superspeed as she plucked Alex’s coffee cup out of mid-air. “Sawyer.” Alex face was all ball-busting DEO agent.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie responded with a wry smile. “Little Danvers.”  Freeze breath would have been warmer than the expression on Kara’s face. “Long time no see.”

Awkward silence fell. Maggie inched closer to Alex as the line moved forward. “I…uh…I was going to call to let you know I was back in town.” Shoving her hands in her jacket pockets, she shrugged. “Guess I don’t need to do that now. Love the hair, babe. How have you been?”

Two pairs of eyes stared at her. Was that a hint of red in Kara’s blue eyes? “How can you…”

Alex gripped Kara’s arm, stopping the enraged question. “I’m good,” Alex answered. “I didn’t realize you were back in town.” There was something in Alex’s voice. A tight, choked quality. Paired with the glaze of tears sparkling in Alex’s eyes, any pleasure Maggie took in their meeting vanished.

She stared at Alex. Willed her mind to work. To _remember_. The only thing Maggie accomplished was a headache. A sharp, stabbing pinprick of agony that grew the more she reached into the void that was her memory of how she’d ended up in Gotham. Without Alex. Without the ring Maggie thought she’d once worn.

“Next!” The barista’s voice yanked Maggie back to reality. As soon as she glanced away from Alex, the Danvers walked away.

She couldn’t make out Kara’s words, but she did hear Alex’s, “I’m fine, Kar.”

“A large coffee,” Maggie told the harried woman behind the counter. “And a sesame seed bagel. Double-toasted.” The order was automatic. She handed over her debit card, shuffled along the counter to wait. But her attention was on Alex and Kara. Maggie tracked them through the restaurant’s front window as they hurried away.

***

Tired to the depths of her soul, Maggie leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. Coming back to National City might not have been her best idea. Sure, Gotham was a dark, dank pit of despair with the highest crime rate on the planet – but it hadn’t tugged at the bits and pieces of Maggie’s memory, either.

One day back, and Maggie drowned in frustration.

Seeing Alex had set off a landslide of disconnected images. People. Places. Feelings. Each one left Maggie drained. Added to the migraine threatening to split her head open.

A knock at the door interrupted her light doze. Maggie rolled off the couch. “Who is it?” she called. It didn’t matter. No one knew where she lived. She’d only moved in a week ago, an apartment on the opposite side of town from her previous address. Her Glock sat on the breakfast bar, and she retrieved it before approaching the door.

“Maggie? It’s Kara.” Going up onto her toes, Maggie verified the announcement through the peephole.

Reluctance dragged at Maggie. The holes in her memory notwithstanding, Maggie remembered the way Kara’s glare had nearly set her hair on fire that morning.

“I can see you standing there,” Kara said with quiet intensity. “Don’t make me open it myself.”

The tone. The utter surety and vague menace in Kara’s tone…

_“No! No! We are not listening to that psycho!”  Kara snapped. “Every minute we wait matters!”_

Maggie stumbled, knocking her keys off the cheap table just inside the door. The floor undulated beneath her feet, and the temperature in the room turned molten.

“Maggie?” There was less aggression in Kara’s voice. More worry. “Are you OK?”

“Hang on,” Maggie choked out. She leaned against the door. The wood was cool against her face. She unlocked the deadbolt with her free hand and noticed it shaking. “What do you want, Kara? It’s been a shit day,” she said with complete honesty.

The door had barely opened before Kara surged inside. She maneuvered Maggie back a few steps, and the heat from her hand burned through Maggie’s button-up and added to her feverish temperature. “Are you OK?” she repeated. “Your heartrate’s too fast and you almost fell down.”

“Pretty sure the door’s there for privacy,” Maggie managed. She ducked away from Kara’s touch and fled into the living room.

She sensed Kara behind her. “I needed to talk to you.” Kara was unsure. It coated the words in pure “Kara” without a hint of Supergirl. Despite that, Maggie’s breath caught. Talking. Talking meant…it meant… The wisp of another memory floated away. “About Alex,” Kara continued.

Of course. Of course, Kara wanted to talk about Alex. Maggie sat down on the couch. “Say what you came to say.”

Kara hovered at the far end of the couch. “Please don’t hurt Alex again. She still loves you,” she pleaded. “I know you weren’t the one to end things, but, please, Maggie. I didn’t think Alex would survive when you left.”

End things. Maggie hadn’t been the one. The migraine grew impossibly worse. Gripping her head with both hands, Maggie doubled over.

“Maggie?” She heard Kara dimly, a tiny sound against the roar of Alex’s voice in Maggie’s mind.

_“I never could have gotten here without you.” Alex’s lips trembled, and tears streaked her face. Maggie stared at Alex. Her chest ached. It was so hard to breathe. To…watch as her world crumbled._

“Maggie!” Kara’s voice again. Louder. “You’re bleeding!”

Reeling from the memory, Maggie blinked up at Kara. “What?” The word caught on her lips. Slurred.

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” Kara picked Maggie up, the movement smooth and gentle. “Or…Or we could go to the DEO. Doctor Hamilton can…”

“No.” Maggie wiggled as much as she could against Kara’s hold – which wasn’t much. “No hospitals.”  When Kara didn’t put her down, Maggie slumped against her chest and closed her eyes. “I already know what’s wrong. Going to the hospital won’t help,” she muttered. “Put me down.”

Kara’s reluctance showed in the slow pace of Maggie’s descent onto the couch.

It was equally clear Kara wasn’t leaving unless Maggie explained the blood leaking from her nose. Maggie sighed as Supergirl, in her most irritating crossed-arms power pose, loomed over the couch. “I chased a perp in Gotham,” Maggie explained. “He got away, and I…I took a metal pipe to the back of the head a few months ago.”

A little of the Supergirl starch wilted. “Rao, I’m sorry, Maggie. You still have headaches? Is that why your nose was bleeding?” Questions poured out, tumbling over one another. “What did the doctors say? Do you need me to get you anything?”

Maggie had no answers. None she wanted to provide, anyway. Kara’s genuine caring, though, broke her determination to remain silent. “I get headaches,” she confirmed. Damn it! She’d given away the one piece of information she’d hoped to hide. “And I have some memory loss.”

“Short term memory loss is common after concussion or brain injury.” Kara grinned when Maggie gaped at her. “Guess one of the things you don’t remember is that I not only spent _years_ as Alex’s science study partner, but that I was the youngest member of the Science Guild in Kryptonian history.”

“I don’t remember anything from the last year.” The words were out before Maggie could stop them.

Kara’s eyes widened. “The last year?”

Now that the secret was out, it was a relief to tell someone. She’d hidden the extent of the memory loss from the doctors and the Gotham PD shrink. From her GPD coworkers, none of whom knew her well enough to realize she didn’t remember. “I woke up in the hospital and thought I was in National City.” She’d asked the hospital staff if Alex had stepped out and been devastated that her fiancé hadn’t even come to see her.

Except Maggie’s personal effects hadn’t included an engagement ring. And she was in Gotham General. “One of the nurses told me I was in Gotham before they discovered I’d lost my memory.”

Without asking any more questions, Kara sat on the edge of the couch and pulled Maggie into a bruising hug. “I’m so sorry. If we’d know, we’d have been there for you.”

The words slammed into Maggie – and melted the icy tendrils of isolation she’d suffered since waking in that hospital bed. “Even though I’m not with Alex anymore?” She wanted to ask what had happened so badly.

Kara stiffened, and Maggie silently cursed her stupidity. Kara would leave now. Would leave Maggie alone again. “Maggie, you…you need to talk to her about the engagement. It’s not my story to tell.” She sighed, a gust of breath ruffling Maggie’s hair. “Whether the two of you are together, though, wouldn’t have mattered. You were, and are, our friend. Of _course_ , we’d have come.”

“Thank you,” Maggie whispered into Kara’s shoulder. “When I saw you at Noonan’s, you were so angry, and Alex didn’t seem happy to see me.”

“I thought you were being petty.” Kara pulled away, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. “You didn’t seem to care how much seeing you might hurt Alex. I _do_ get angry, you know.” Her smile was wry. “And a wise woman pointed out that I can be impulsive, too.”

Kara’s smile was enough to clue Maggie in. “I _am_ a great detective. I also give really good advice.”

They both laughed. It broke the mood. A little. Maggie pulled away from Kara. She needed to eat something and take one of the pills her doctor had given her for the migraines. “You can’t tell Alex any of this.”

“Maggie! She needs to know,” Kara protested.

“Someday.” Never, if Maggie had her way. “Not now. Alex would want to be here with me. Would do everything she could to help me remember.”

She watched Kara nod, clearly missing Maggie’s point.

“Kara, I love your sister. One of the things I _do_ remember is feeling her slip a ring on my finger. I don’t know why we broke up. If Alex walked into this apartment, if she came back into my life, I’d never be able to let her go.” Maggie ached to see Alex’s eyes warm. To see that shy head duck and pleased smile that came only when Maggie lavished Alex with love.

“I won’t tell her,” Kara agreed. “For now. Not forever.”

It was more than Maggie expected. “Fair enough.”

***

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. I’m here to see Alex Danvers.” The agent blocking her entrance to the DEO didn’t move. “Look, I have access. It’s just been a while, and I don’t have a badge anymore.” She hoped that was the case. “I’m here on official business.”

Hand on the butt of his gun, the agent stared down at her. “The director is on her way.”

The _director_? Danvers had moved up in the world. Where was J’onn? Maggie wanted to ask. J’onn had been a friend. More. He’d been like a father for her and Alex.

“Maggie!” Turning at the sound of her name, Maggie suddenly prayed she wasn’t noticeably drooling. If she’d thought Alex’s new haircut had been amazing when swept to one side to brush her face, then having it slicked back…

Impish humor lit Alex’s gaze as she put her hands on her hips and _posed_ in a tac suit that had to have been painted on. Maggie was so busted. “She’s clear, McNab. Brainy’s working on her new ID now.”

Brainy? Didn’t Winn do the IDs? Maggie braced as pinpricks of pain raced along her hairline. Ever since one of her old CIs had slipped her information on a new CADMUS-created metahuman, her brain had been on the verge of implosion. Coming to the DEO was part of her job again, but it also meant confronting changes to what she could remember. “Got some info for you.”

“Your captain called. Sorry I didn’t get your clearance ready in time. It’s been busy.” Alex waved her through the checkpoint. “Come on. I’ve got team leaders and the command staff waiting in the conference room.”

“Efficient as always, _Director_ ,” Maggie gently mocked. “I can’t believe I missed your promotion. Congratulations. You earned it, babe.” Her hand shot up. Pet names were out of place. She knew (now) that she and Alex weren’t together. “My bad, Alex. That was out of line.”

The suddenly tense line of Alex’s jaw didn’t loosen. “It was.”

If there had been any other way to get this information to the DEO, Maggie would have turned on her heel and left. She hadn’t meant to hurt Alex. “Look, can you give me a minute to hit the head? I’ll meet you in the conference room in five – and I promise to have my shit together by then, Danvers.”

“See you in five, Sawyer.” Alex strode away, all taut muscle and attitude. Command looked good on her.

Dragging her mind back to business, Maggie headed for the hallway leading to the locker rooms. She paused at the entrance. Something tickled her mind. A memory? Or had someone called her name? Agents were everywhere in the more public areas.

None of them looked familiar, and not one of them glanced in Maggie’s direction. Weird. Deciding she didn’t need the break after all, Maggie rerouted. She skipped the hallway on her left and took the next.

Maggie walked with purpose. Alex and her team were in the conference room. Waiting on her.

That’s why there was no one watching when Maggie stopped in front of the keypad-protected door to the mainframe. Blue light rippled along the veins of her right hand as she placed it over the keypad.

Five beeps sounded. The code. The heavy door opened with a push of her hand and closed with a thud behind her. Knowing she had only minutes before Alex came looking for her or one of the agents in the hallway outside noticed her in with the mainframe, Maggie sat at one of the workstations.

The first joint of her left index finger came off with one pull. The embedded USB plug slipped into the port on the laptop at the station. Data poured into Maggie’s mind. She ignored anything that wasn’t relevant.  Catalogued and saved anything related to Supergirl, Krypton, and the weaponry she’d been sent to find.

It took mere seconds to download what she needed. She’d be free and clear before Alex thought to check on her.

Fire exploded in her left hand. The blue veins were now dotted red. Maggie tried to disengage the from the laptop as the door to the room slammed open.

Alex led the charge, alien gun pointed with deadly intent right at her. “Don’t do this, Maggie.”

Maggie laughed. “It’s already done, _Director._ You’re too late.” It didn’t matter what happened to her now. The information was already sent to her handlers. “Always a step behind, aren’t you, Danvers? Never quite as good as you think,” Maggie mocked.

She saw the barb hit home. Saw Alex’s finger tighten on the trigger.

“Do it,” Maggie taunted. “Shoot me. I guess you didn’t love me after all. It was one big lie.” Maggie yanked her hand free of the laptop. Her entire hand and arm burned. She didn’t glance away from Alex, though. “Oh, wait. _You_ weren’t the one lying.”

Her enjoyment of Alex’s pain disappeared as the fire in her veins engulfed her chest. With a cry, Maggie dropped to a knee. She couldn’t breathe. She…couldn’t… “Alex!”

***

“Hey, pretty lady.” Alex’s voice, hoarse and squeaky, dragged Maggie awake. “There you are. Welcome back.” With red-rimmed eyes, lank hair, and wan complexion, Alex was still the most beautiful woman Maggie had ever seen.

A woman who had moved on. A woman who hadn’t shared Maggie’s vision of their future.  A woman who now probably believed Maggie had betrayed her trust from the moment they’d met. “Alex, I’m so sorry.” Everyone of Maggie’s memories were back – along with new ones. She hadn’t been hit in the head by a fleeing criminal. “CADMUS…”

Alex rolled across the floor. “CADMUS is going to pay for what they did to you, Maggie.”

“What?” Maggie stared at Alex in disbelief. “I broke into the DEO. I stole weapons designs and sent them to Lillian and her goons.”

She wasn’t expecting Alex to laugh. “No, you didn’t. When…When Jeremiah,” Maggie knew what it cost Alex to refer to her father by his name, “stole the Registry, Winn built in a new failsafe. It’s gone through some upgrades since then.”

Maggie stared at Alex, hardly daring to hope.

“I won’t give away all of Winn and Brainy’s secrets, but you accessed files created for another break in. The only thing those files will do for Lillian is eat her system.” Alex’s smile was pure venom.

The door to the medical facility slid open. Kara and Lena came in. “Hello, Detective.” The world had changed so much in a year. Maggie eyed the usually elegant CEO, dressed in a pair of black tactical pants and black DEO polo.

“Miss Luthor,” Maggie responded.

Lena smiled. “You look much better.”

Better than what? “Why am I here?” What Maggie meant to say was, “Why am I not in a black site prison?”

“There’s a pretty steep recovery time for brain surgery,” Alex answered. “Lena was able to remove the chip Lillian installed. With some physical therapy, we think you’ll be completely healed in a few months.” She glanced away, rubbing the back of her neck. “We…we couldn’t undo the rest of the enhancements, though.”

_“It’s good to see you again, Detective.” Lillian’s face had been hidden by a surgical mask, but Maggie recognized her. “You’ll be the perfect tool against Supergirl and the DEO.”_

“My head injury…” Maggie closed her eyes. “That was all CADMUS.” And her hands.

_“You’ll be the pinnacle of my achievements.” Head foggy, Maggie hadn’t understood Lillian’s comment – and then she glanced down at her body. The skin was… **peeled back** on both arms. Wires and metal rods sat where bones and veins should have been._

“My mother has a lot to answer for, Detective,” Lena said. “The virus you uploaded to the CADMUS computers might get us one step closer to catching her.”  A cool hand touched Maggie’s hip.

Kara’s hug was easily recognizable.

Footsteps sounded on the tile floor. The door opened and closed. “I’ll let you get some rest.” Alex hadn’t left.

“Don’t go.” Even whispered, the words hurt to say. Maggie hated the tears that escaped under her eyelids and rolled down her temples into her hair. “Please.” A sob clawed at her throat.

“Ah, damn it! You’re killing me, Sawyer.” Maggie opened her eyes, catching Alex scrubbing the tears from her cheeks. She took Maggie’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Maggie. So fucking sorry. If I hadn’t destroyed everything…”

That was her Alex, taking responsibility for the world’s problems. Maggie gripped Alex’s fingers, the movement taking enormous effort. “You were honest about your dreams, babe. We skipped that part. The real getting-to-know you step in relationships. Talk about U-Haul Lesbians. We were such a cliché.”

Alex’s laugh was watery. “My lesbian Yoda didn’t warn me about that.”

“No, she had other things on her mind. Like how good you looked in that leather jacket or riding your bike or, you know, standing.” Maggie stared at their joined hands. “Looks like I’m going to be stuck here for a while, though.”

“Months, maybe.” Alex’s eyes blazed with hope. “No room for a U-Haul.”

Maggie grinned. God, she loved this woman. “Lots of time for talking. If you want, Danvers.”


End file.
